Renaltuh
"If you believe the teachings of Daranthel, the fate of every soul in existence depends on the whims of a single being which could change on any given day. Preposterous." Order Captain Guyzin Windseem, Notes from the Similarity, 1010 AE General Overview As gatekeeper to the Bridge, and the warden of deceased souls, Renaltuh is often viewed as the polar opposite of Emira. Many rumor that the goddess, who is never suppose to leave the underworld, often masquerades around in the world of mortals stirring up chaos and conflicts to provide herself with entertainment while she waits for eternity to pass. Over the years many different identities emerged for the goddess, and her origins and purpose differ depending on the religion teaching about her. History As taught by the Wills of Alilia (Renal) Renaltuh was created by the goddess of creation to guide souls safely to the afterlife. She was given control over the ebb and flow of life so that as life was created on Ilderon and passed away, the deceased would naturally flow towards Providence. The demi-plane known as The Bridge was created and given to Renaltuh to aid in her purpose. According to the goddess Emira, Renaltuh constantly neglects her duties and as a result souls are left to constantly roam the Bridge without direction and some find their way back to Ilderon. As taught by Daranthel (Renaltuh) Renaltuh existed as a servant of Notherild long before Alilia arrived on the plane of Ilderon. As a servant, Renaltuh's purpose was to monitor beings attempting to enter the physical plane of Ilderon. She served as the first betrayer in history according to Daranthel as she was the one who knowingly allowed Alilia entry into Ilderon. The goddess, Alilia, harbored the single desire to slay Renaltuh's master. After the goddess of creation completed her task she made a deal with Renaltuh and imbued the servant with a portion of her own power elevating Renaltuh to the status of a god in her own right. Alilia then left Ilderon commanding Renaltuh to close the gate stopping other beings from ever entering the plane and safe guarding the inhabitants from beings like Renaltuh's master and Alilia. As taught by the Forgotten Song (Halldora) In the Forgotten Song the goddess of death and shepherd of souls is referred to as Halldora. She is sung to be a jailer for the uncountable trapped horrors locked away in the Bridge. Halldora praises warriors and collects the souls of the greatest warriors that fall in battle and adds them to her personal legion on a ship that sails the oceans of the Bridge endless. For more information see the Forgotten Song. Personality "She appeared at our village gate as a small girl claiming a beast was attacking her tribe. I rushed off spear in hand to save the kid's family. The winged monstrosity that I found was beyond anything I had ever seen before. When battling the fire breathing beast proved to be an insurmountable task, she pulled me from the jaws of the creature before it devoured me and claimed I was no fun. The winged creature disappeared and so did she, I'm confident that was Renal playing games with my soul." '--Rozer Tezen, ''A guard's report from the Ax, 783 WE''' Renaltuh is described to be carefree, and constantly neglecting her duties. She doesn't care much for the lives of mortals, but takes great interest in watching their affairs and struggles and often times inserting herself into those affairs. The common thread among stories from mortals is that she is easily bored and once she loses interest in her current situation, she simply leaves.